The choices we make
by TheBackwardNile
Summary: After his parents death Roxas learns he has two half siblings he never even knew existed, and now he has to live whit them. AkuRoku, RikuSora, Zemyx, TidusXYuna, Cloud/Leon


* * *

I finnaly mange to finnish the first chapter :-) I've been working on this for a couple of weeks, tought the basic idea came to me a couple of months ago. Anyway I hope you'll like it!

_Edit: can't belive I forgot to put in this..._

**Parings: **AkuRoku, RikuSora, Zemyx, TidusXYuna, Cloud/Leon (Thought most of it won't happen until a bit in the story)

**Warnigs: **Uh well I write Slash/shonen ai/Yaoi/Boyxboy or whatever you like to call it, now I'm most probably not gonna be writing anything really graphic, but I will write this. Also cursing and bad language is very likley...Other then that I dunno, I don't think there anything else for this chapter at least

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the charcters!

* * *

The choices we make

Chapter 1. A new family.

**

* * *

**

Roxas

Roxas Halloway didn't like airplanes, no he didn't like them at all.

Roxas usually considered himself above irrational fears, and he knew that chance of the plane crashing wasn't very high, his friend Pence had kindly enough researched the whole thing on his computer and printed out the facts for him in an effort to reassure him.

But Roxas himself was no stranger to computers, he had also researched the whole thing and the facts he found was far less reassuring then Pence's.

He supposed they had used different search words, Roxas had searched on "airplane crashes" after all, which probably wasn't a good idea if you looked for positive results.

In general Roxas supposed he wasn't the most positive person, but that was beside the point. No the point was that Roxas was usually the person to calmly watch as Olette let out a loud shriek getting out of her chair and fleeing for her life at the appearance of a wasp, and even thought he never joined in when Hayner teased Pence about his fear of the dark tunnels that most kids used as short-cut's across Twilight Town he never quite understood what the boy found so scary about them.

And when Hayner who always liked to pretend he wasn't afraid of anything, got nervous and twitchy in small closed up spaces Roxas only frowned and promised not to tell the others.

But for heavens sake if humans where meant to fly then they would have had wings sprouting out there back wouldn't they.

Olette said he was so afraid of it cause he had watched one to many of those action movies. Roxas supposed she could be right, his father loved action movies and they used to rent one and watch it every Friday.

_They wouldn't be doing that anymore now thought._

His parents had both died in a car accident about a month ago. It still had barley sunk in, it just felt surreal. And now he was going to move in whit relatives he didn't even used to know existed.

After his parents death the social service tried to look up family members to see if anyone was willing to take care of him, as both his parents where only children and all his grandparents where dead Roxas figured they wouldn't find anyone.

Oh how wrong he was.

Well they really didn't find any aunts/uncles or grandparents, but they did find something else.

Siblings, yes _siblings_.

Apparently Roxas dad (before he meet Roxas mum) had two children whit another woman. Roxas found that very hard to belive. That his _dad_ the dad who came to all his little league games back when he used to play soccer and to all the theater performances his class put up when he was younger, the dad who told him bedtime stories every night when he was little and rented and watched action movies whit him on Friday. Would have just left two small children, _his _children and there mother without having any kind of contact whit them again, without ever talking to them or going to there little league games or theater performances and without ever telling _Roxas _about them.

At first he had announced that he refused to believe this was real, that he refused to believe these people existed. But in the end it wasn't much he could do about it, they very much existed regardless what he liked to believe or not, and now he was going t live whit them.

Of course the siblings, one boy and one girl, was to young to take care of him they where only sixteen and eighteen to Roxas fifteen, but there mother had declare that of course would she take care of her children's little brother.

So that was where he was going now, to live whit people he rather pretend didn't exist, and that probably wanted him to be there just as much as he wanted to be there, which was not at all.

It was official! Life sucked...

The plane made a slight jerky motion, and the panic he had been doing his best to hold back these last thirty minutes came back full force, making him feel really queasy.

Roxas let out a pained whine and pulled his knees up, putting his shoes at the seat and wrapping his arms around his legs, he supposed the airplane personal wouldn't appreciate his dirty shoes one the seat all that much but right now he failed to give a damn.

He took a deep breath, and quietly repeated the mantra.

"it's going to be okay, nothing to worry about, it's going to be okay"

He assumed the whole airplane fright would have been better if he had a place to look forward to land at. That was however not the case, more the opposite really.

* * *

When they finally landed Roxas felt the relief flooding him, and when he finally was back on the ground he couldn't help a small smile that quickly drifted across his lips.

His relief was short-lived however as he realized just where he actually where.

_Destiny Islands, just great_

As he walked inside the small airport to gather up his luggage and wait for the people that where to pick him up dread filled him once again, a whole new kind of dread.

After finally managing to retrieve all of his luggage (five bags), he found quite a task at hand to move them all towards a bench where he could wait for the people who where to pick him up.

_His new family _he thought sarcastically.

After putting the larger back pack on, grabbing the other in his left hand and the large trolley bag in his right, hanging one of the sport trunks over his shoulder, he concluded that the only solution at hand was to kick the other bag in front of him as he walked across the hall.

"Hey, blondie do you need some help there?" A voice asked and a pair of worn out formerly white sneakers (they couldn't quite be labeled a color now but they held a grayish tone whit some brown and green in it) stopped in front of him.

Roxas looked up and his eyes met the intensely green eyes of a grinning red head.

"No" Roxas hissed.

"You sure about that blondie? Cause it really looks like you do."

"Yes I am sure now move out of my way!"

The red head shrugged moving out of the way, grin still on his face.

Roxas grumbled a bit under his breath, before going back to kicking the sport trunk in front of him while almost stumbling under the weight of the rest of his bags.

"That's looking kinda hard there blondie" The red head said following him.

"It's fine!"

"Oh, really?"

"Have you nothing better to do?" Roxas hissed, okay so he knew he was being really impolite but this was a hard day for him, or well more like hard month and he had no time or strength to deal whit annoying red heads.

"No" The red head replied shrugging, "not really"

Roxas gave him an exasperated glare.

"You see" the red head continued ignoring the glare "I'm picking my little sister up, but my watched stopped yesterday without me noticing it so I left over and hour earlier then when was supposed to. Which was sorta lucky really considering the traffic, seems like all the summer tourists picked the same day to leave and all our normal population the same day to come back, and if had been late my sis would have been very upset whit me, and a pissed of Kairi is not a pretty picture." He spoke seemingly oblivious to the fact that Roxas was ignoring him.

"Anyway her plane don't get in for another fifteen minutes or so, so really I got nothing to do"

Roxas sighed inwardly he was obviously going to be stuck whit the red head for awhile, and whit the traffic problem the red head had mentioned, his new _family_ wasn't likely to come to rescue anytime soon either.

After some more babbling from the red head, about how pretty much all his friends had been gone all summer, how boring it had been and on how most of them wasn't getting back until tomorrow. They finally reached the bench.

Roxas thanked the lord and slumped down heavily. After a little break he proceeded to attempt untangling himself from all his bags.

That was however easier said then done, especially since he was sitting down, and quite honestly his limbs where way to tired for him to have any intention of getting up.

The red head noticed his problem, and smilingly tried to help, Roxas was just about to tell him to stop when he realized he actually could use some help this time so he sourly accepted it, muttering a "Thanks" when it was done.

"No problem" The red head replied whit a bright smile sitting down in the seat next to Roxas.

"So" The red head said leaning his head back against the wall.

Roxas gave him an annoyed frown.

Seemingly undeterred by it the red head continued. "This is an odd time coming her, when schools about to start on Monday and all, I know your not a local cause I would have recognized you, so why are you here? Traveling or moving?"

Roxas sighed "Moving"

"Oh really!" The red head said happily his eyes seeming to brighten at the thought.

"Yes" Roxas sighed.

"Well welcome to Destiny Island...ehh... I never caught your name?"

"Roxas"  
"Roxas! I'm Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorized?"

What kind of idiotic, brain damaged introduction was that_ got it memorized? _Roxas just barley resisted the urge to groan.

"Flight 704 from Hollow Bastion has arrived at gate 2 I repeat Flight 704 from Hollow Bastion has arrived at gate 2"

"Well" Axel said "That's my sister's plane so gotta go, It was nice chatting whit you Roxas!" He said whit a grin.

"It's a pretty small Island so I'm sure I'll se you around later" and then whit a little wave he was of, leaving Roxas in sweet peaceful solitude.

Or well at least sweet peaceful solitude for the ten seconds it took before his dread for meeting his new _family _kicked in again, and he actually caught himself thinking that he whished that Axel had stayed longer.

Roxas didn't have to dread for long however as Axel barley had the chance to cross the corner and disappear out of view before someone else approached him.

This time it was a girl whit a little bit shorter than shoulder length light brown hair whit a longer pearl covered braid in it and whit one green and one blue eye.

"Excuse me?" She asked "Are you Roxas?"

He looked up at her. "Yes"

"I am Yuna, nice to meet you" She said whit a kind smile holding her hand out for Roxas to shake.

"Eh...Nice to meet you too" Roxas replied uncertainly, _so this was his sister?_

"Eh, so how did you figure out who I was anyway?" He couldn't help asking.

She smiled softly at that. "You look a lot like someone"

Roxas frowned "Well people always said I look like my dad" He answered uncertainly. _Maybe he wasn't supposed to talk about his dad whit them?_ Thankfully she just smiled not seeming upset at all by the mentioning of his dad.

"Oh, no I didn't mean him I haven't seen him since before I turned two so can't really remember what he looks like. You do however look a lot like someone I know quite well"

"Oh?" Roxas asked confused to who that person was.

Yuna just smiled "You'll see" Then she turned around and shouted.

"Sora! Mum! I found him!" A few seconds after that a, boy whit messy brown hair came running up to them, and Roxas realized immediately who Yuna had meant earlier.

He smiled brightly at Roxas as Roxas was struck by the similarities. Sure the other boy's, _Sora's_ hair was brown where Roxas's was sandy blond, they had different hairstyles (Roxas was styled whit quiet a lot off gel, while Sora's seemed to just be hanging freely in a spiky mess) and Sora's face was a bit rounder (especially around the chin) than Roxas but the similarities was still quite striking.

Same clear dark blue eyes, same nose same mouth.

"Nice to meet you Roxas" Sora said holding his hand out "I'm Sora"

Roxas shook it still quite shaken by the similarities between him and this boy, _his brother_ and he realized that there was no way this whole sibling thing could be a lie, he and Sora looked way to similar for that.

"Roxas" He mumbled in reply as a smiling brown haired woman came up to them.

"Nice to meet you Roxas I'm Carly, Sora's and Yuna's mum" She said holding out yet another hand for Roxas to shake. Roxas shook it thinking that this wasn't going at all like he had expected it to.

_Why where they all being so nice?_

"Man you have a lot of luggage!" Sora said whit a slightly horrified tone in his voice as he stared at the pile of Roxas various bags.

Yuna hit him at the back of his head.

"Well what where you expecting? He's moving here!"

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Sora whined rubbing the back of his head, thought most of it was probably theatrics as Yuna hadn't hit him _that _hard, it sure was much softer than Olette hit Hayner, Pence or him whenever they said something stupid.

"Anyway" Sora continued throwing an offended glance in his sister's direction "I figured all those cardboard boxes that arrived at our house yesterday was so that you wouldn't need to have so much luggage."

"Well since it is so much luggage why don't we all go ahead and offer him a had whit it!" Carly said smiling at Roxas but throwing glances in her children's directions that strongly suggested "You better help or else".

"Sure thing" Sora said grabbing a sport trunk and a back pack. Yuna gave a half smile in Roxas direction before she grabbed the handle of the trolley bag and the other backpack.

Carly threw the remaining sport trunk over her shoulder, leaving Roxas to follow without any luggage at hand as he they headed of for the car.

**

* * *

**

Axel

Axel threw his sister in the passenger seat a wide smile. Man was he glad to have her back home, this summer had been quite boring without her.

"So what have you been up to this summer?" He asked.

"Well" She smiled thoughtfully twirling a half full coke bottle around in her hand "As you know I spent most of the summer babysitting our aunts two kids while she and her husband was on a well deserved honeymoon, other then that I managed to get in some shopping and I also helped our uncle out whit his café"

"Mostly work, huh" Axel sent her a horrified glance "That sounds exhausting to be honest sis, I mean summer is supposed to be about sleeping in and lazing around all day"

"Yeah well, we all can't be lazy asses like you, besides I got paid. A lot"

"So we're looking at a rich little sister now?"

"You bet ya" She smirked "And a poor older brother, a poor older brother who will be begging his sister for money" Axel just smiled.

"True"

"So how was babysitting the whole summer, while the rest of us more sane people just lazed around"

"Well it was fun for the most part, a bit exhausting and towards the end I realized that I knew much more about Pokemon, Digimon and Teletubbies than I ever would have wanted"

"I see. So then what's your opinion on Tinkywinky's gayness?"

Kairi choked on her coke before bursting out in hysterical laughter.

"My eheh opinon of what?" She eventually got out between her laughing fits.

"Tinkywinky's gayness" Axel said like it was the most obvious thing n the world.

"Ehh...okay, what the hell?"

"A while back this Polish politician wanted to consider having teletubbies banned or something, cause she thought Tinkywinky was gay, because of his hand bag or something"

"Are you serious??"

"Jupp"

"What the hell!!"

"I agree on that"

"Honestly I never even thought the teletubbies had genders! Well our little cousins got in to a huge argument over if Po was a boy or girl, when they asked me I just told them I didn't think he/she had a gender but they refused to believe me"

Axel sighed loudly. "What is the world coming to?"

Kairi giggled.

"So teletubbies sexuality aside, what have you been doing this summer, besides lazing around that is?"

"Well not much really most of my friends have been out of town like you so there hasn't really been much to do"

"Nothing?"

"Well did go to the town festival whit Sora, Tidus, Selphie and Yuna which was pretty much the only people still here except tourists and you know old people, and the five of us did some other things to but basically I spent the whole summer lazing around"

"I see, nothing else you wanna tell your sister?"

"Well, I meet this guy when was bored out of my mind waiting for you at the air port"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty cool he was around our age suppose and he said he was moving in here"

"Oh new friend?"

"I suppose"

"Well it's a small community so I'm sure you'll see him again"

"Yeah" Axel agreed whit a wide smile. "I'm sure I will"

**

* * *

**

Roxas

"So" Sora threw Roxas a bright smile as he pushed open the door "this is your room"

Roxas nodded slowly and followed him inside the door.

"It used to be Leon's but as he's of at collage he said it was okay if you took it, he said that he could always crash on the coach or in my room when he was home"

"Leon?" Roxas asked while looking around the room it was simplistically furnished whit a bed a desk a closet ad a couple of shelves. A huge pile of boxes whit Roxas stuff was in a corner.

"Uh yeah right you wouldn't know who that is. Leon is our older brother he's four years older than Yuna so he's 22 and is just starting his last year of collage."

"Oh"

"Yeah, anyway, we didn't unpack any of your boxes because we figured you would want to decide where to put your stuff yourself, but if you need any help you can just ask me! Or mum or Yuna if you rather have their help"

Roxas highly appreciated the thought of letting him decide where to put his things himself so he gave Sora a small smile before he said:

"Thanks but I'll be fine"

"Okay! Well welcome, and just tell me if you need anything, I'll be in my room which is next door, to the left"

Roxas eyed his giant pile of cardboard boxes next to another giant pile of luggage, and sighed unpacking would take quite a while. He really whished he had Hayner, Pence and Olette here to help him unpack just as they helped him pack. Then a thought hit him, Sora did seem pretty nice and he had sincerely offered, besides _he would be stuck living here_ so the sooner he got to know his new _brother _the better right?

So Roxas exited his room knocking on the door to the left.

"Yeah?" Sora's voice called from the inside.

Roxas hesitantly pushed t open. Sora was lying on his bed, his arms behind his head.

"I realized just how much stuff I had so I figured I'd take a rein cheek on your offer to help, if it's still up"

"Of course" Sora replied whit a smile jumping out of his bed and walking over to him.

Roxas nodded and they walked back to his room. In a way Roxas thought Sora reminded him of a puppy, really friendly and eager to please. But he realized that was a somewhat mean thought and felt a bit guilty about it.

While unpacking Roxas discovered Sora was the good kind of help, the kind who did as you said and put things where you wanted them to be put without questioning or trying to alter your means of organization, sort of like Pence had been while packing. Hayner and Olette however had spent the whole time arguing whit each other about how and where he should pack this and that not even seeming to hear Roxas when he told them he had already decided how to organize his stuff.

Sora also worked hard without complaining about being tired or bored all the time (like Hayner had starting a new argument between himself and Olette).

Roxas also found he enjoyed Sora's company, he was a nice and interesting person to talk to and they had fairly enough in common, and they soon drifted in to a comfortable conversation.

He got a chance to learn quite a lot about his brother and about his best friends Riku and Kairi (Kairi from where did that name ring a bell?) and also about some other friends called Tidus and Selphie, and in return he told Sora about Hayner, Pence and Olette and his old life.

"So," Sora asked while putting some books in the bookshelf "How do you feel about moving here?"

"Well dunno, the thing that bothers me the most is still the thing about how dad secretly had children he never mentioned. I mean imagine one day being told that your _dad_ would have abandoned a woman whit two small children, two of _his _small children"

Roxas suddenly realized exactly what he had said and to _who_, and he immediately started to feel horrified at his own stupidity, of course Sora would knew what it felt like after all Sora's dad was Roxas dad and Sora was one of the small children he had abandoned.

But oddly enough Sora just threw him a half smile.

"Well I never _had_ a dad but if someone told me something like that about my mum, I'd guess I'd bee really upset and angry and hurt" At that statement Roxas released a breath he didn't even knew he was holding, Sora seemingly completely oblivious of Roxas earlier blunder just leaned his head a little bit to the side and gave Roxas a thoughtful look.

"Besides those hypothetic children would have had to be born before Leon and mum was 16 when she had him so it would be pretty disturbing thinking she would have had kids when she was much younger than that" Roxas just nodded, still not knowing what to say.

Sora frowned "Oh and Roxas about your dad he didn't leave my mum alone whit two small children, well okay considering Leon he _did_ do that but Leon wasn't his. Leon's dad lives in Hollow Bastion he comes visiting us every now and then"

"Exscuse me what?" Roxas asked finaly recovering his ability to speak.

"I wasn't born yet. When he left, mum was five months pregnant whit me"

"Oh," Roxas said "I'm sorry"

Sora smiled "Don't be it wasn't _your _fault" And that was when it hit Roxas, the reason Sora (and probably Yuna too) was so nice to him was because they _didn't blame him._ Strangley that thought bothered him a bit because he was pretty sure that if he had been in there position he would have blamed his brother, been angry whit him and probably hated him even. But Sora he just smiled kindly and Roxas felt inferior in to him in that moment because Sora seemed to be such a great person. And he couldn't help the question that slipped out trough his lips.

"But aren't you angry?"

"Huh?" was Sora's suprised response.

"At him I mean, aren't you angry?"

Sora's face once again fell in to a thoughtful look.

"Well yeah, sometimes"

Roxas nodded.

"But I try not to let it get to me, because that would be unfair?"

"Unfair?! He abandoned you!" Roxas almost shouted.

"No I don't mean unfair to him, honestly I don't give a ra-" There he stopped took a break probably to not accidentally say anything that might offend Roxas about his dad, and to calm down as Sora's voice had also gone up a little. Sora took a deep calming breath before he continued looking Roxas straight n the eyes.

"Look Roxas, no offense but honestly I don't give a damn about what he thinks, I mean he's never given a damn about me" Here he once again took a break to close his eyes and collect himself, and Roxas came to the conclusion, that really Sora was far more upset than he liked to pretend. Roxas figured he was holding a bit back at his account but also that it was more to it than that.

"No" Sora continued "The people it would be unfair to is mum and Leon, the people that was _there_ and raised me, because really turned out just fine without him and it would be unfair against them if I let that affect me so much, it would be ungrateful to them because I turned out okay we didn't _need _him"

Roxas did understand him a little bit, but for the most part he didn't. Sora deserved to be angry over something like that, and he didn't understand why Sora's mum or this Leon person would see anything wrong whit that. It wasn't being ungrateful it was just rightful anger.

Sora remained silent for a while after that looking at the floor his back tense, and then Roxas suddenly noticed a half smile cross his lips.

"Besides mum always says it was his loss, not ours. He was the one missing out on Yuna and me growing up and stuff"

Then Sora got up walking over to Roxas and putting his hand over his where it rested at the bed.

"But all that has nothing to do whit you, you're our brother and you're welcome here!"

Roxas must have still looked uncertain because he continued "Roxas, Yuna, mum and I are all happy to have you here, we really are. And we don't blame you for anything _he _did t had nothing to do whit you"

"Okay" Roxas agreed but he clearly noted that Sora hadn't mentioned the forth member of the family.

"What about Leon then?"

"Leon?" Sora sighed "Look Roxas, Leon is very protective of the people close to him and if he do come of as antisocial and grumpy to you when you meet him that's just they way he are around people he doesn't know okay?"

Roxas nodded vaugley.

"Roxas," Sora said "You really _are _welcome here"

And for a little bit Roxas actually believed him.

**

* * *

**

Sora

Living in a tourist spot all his life Sora had quite early observed that while people from all over the world traveled to Destiny Islands during the summer, most of Destiny Islands population left the islands, _because what fun is it in staying home all summer doing what you normally do? _

Sora however had barley ever left the islands during summer, they simply never had the economy for going on vacations, hey sometimes they barley had the economy to pay the phone bills.

So most of the times that left him rather lonely during summers, while all his friends went away. Riku for example always spent his whole summers at his grandmothers mansion which was practically at another continent from where Destiny Islands and Travers Town (the nearest town on the mainland) was, and Kairi and her family often traveled all around the world, finishing it of whit a trip by her relatives in Hollow Bastion so she was also gone the better part of the summer.

So Sora had spent most of his childhood summers hanging out whit his brother and sister, who was just as lonely as he was during the summers.

And well then there was the summer tourists, Sora had always had an easy time making friends, and among the summer tourist children he had made quite many, thought there was very few of them that he still stayed in contact whit.

This summer was supposed to be an especially good one because even though Riku and Kairi would both be gone, Tidus and Selphie who also where quite good friends of his would be home all summer, as would Kairi's older brother Axel who he also considered a friend even thought the two of them rarely hung out, and of course it was always great to have his older brother home from collage.

To begin whit the summer had been great, he had hung out whit friends and his siblings and all had been fine, of course he had missed Kairi and Riku but everything had been fine and then _that _phone call happened.

After that Sora had been stuck whit a jumble of emotions he didn't know what to do whit and he just wanted Riku and Kairi to get home so he could have someone to talk to about it.

Of course he talked about it some whit Selphie and Tidus, but it just wasn't the same and he couldn't tell them some of the things that bothered him the most because they simply wasn't _that _close.

Oh how he missed Riku and Kairi!

And now instead of them showing up Roxas had, and no Sora didn't blame Roxas. He actually liked Roxas. Roxas was fun to talk whit and they shared a lot of interests, such as videogames and skateboarding.

But as much as he liked Roxas there was still something painful in looking at the child his _father _had chosen over Yuna and him.

So now here he was laying on his bed staring at the roof thinking, but more like waiting really for his phone to call whit Kairi or Riku telling him that they where back home.

One would think he could call them, but Riku was in another country so calling him was way to expensive for there phone bill to handle, and Kairi had a hectic summer of working, and yes she and Sora had talked a few times but not for long as she was always busy, and that was before his cell phone broke (his refill card was of the same kind as hers so it wasn't very expensive to call her from the cell phone, but of course it was to expensive from the regular phone).

He turned his face to look at his tv (it was Riku's old one he had smuggled t out of the house and given it to Sora when he got a new, _he said his dad would have just thrown it away anyway so_). Maybe he should play videogame or something to keep himself occupied.

"Sora, Yuna, Roxas, Dinner's ready!" His mother called from downstairs.

Never mind.

**

* * *

**

Roxas

Roxas had dreaded dinner, he had assumed t was going to be a terribly uncomfortable affair. Actually all dinners had been like that ever since his parents deaths. Before moving here he had been staying at his friend Hayner's house, and Hayner's mum had been terribly concerned over his psychological wellbeing after such a traumatic disaster as to lose both his parents. The rest of the family (except Hayner, Hayner thankfully acted just as he usually did) didn't really known what to say to him and Hayner's father and two older brothers had simply avoided speaking to him as much as possible. So dinners had been a very uncomfortable affair where mostly everyone had been quite except for a few awkward conversations lead by Hayner's mum, and sadly even thought Roxas was sure she meant well every time one of Hayner's brothers had tried to ease the tension whit a joke there mother had taken a break from worriedly staring at Roxas as he moved his food around the plate and scolded them for it.

Dinner whit the Leonhart family was hover much different from that, dinner whit the Leonharts was a comfortable affair, they where all having a normal dinner conversation neither ignoring or paying extra attention to Roxas.

"So" Carly said twirling some pasta around her fork "Do you guys have anything planned for the weekend?"

"Well" Yuna said swallowing a gulp of milk from her glass "We don't have anything planned"

"Nope" Sora agreed as he reached out toward the pots to start hs second portion.

"Oh but I guess Axel will probably throw a party now that everyone is getting back, before the school start" Yuna added.

"Axel?" Roxas couldn't help but asking, could it be the guy he meet at the airport.

"You know him?" Yuna asked smiling at him.

"Uh well... meet this guy at the airport, he sad his name was Axel"

"Oh?" Carly said whit a curios glint in her eyes "Wonder what the Evans boy where doing at the airport"

"It dosen't have to be the same Axel thought!" Roxas added quickly as he found the woman behavior strange.

"Hmm" Yuna said "maybe not...Ahem was there anything...ehh let's say particular about the way he introduced himself"

At that comment Sora grind widely, and Roxas became pretty certain it was in fact the same person.

"Well hid did spell his name and finished it whit" Roxas made a grimace of disgust "_Got it memorized"_

Yuna and Sora's gazes meet across the table and then they turned to Roxas in unison.

"The same" They said.

"Cause even thought, there might be one more Axel at Destiny Islands" Yuna said

"Which I doubt" Sora added.

"No it isn't a very usually name" Carly agreed.

"There's only one Axel, on Destiny Islands"

"And in the whole world!" Sora added.

"That says that"

"Yeah his probably the only person Axel or not that uses that way to introduce himself" Roxas agreed.

"No actually" Sora corrected "Last year after they visited there cousins Kairi mentioned that there younger cousin had started copying his way of introduction"

Yuna put her hand in front of her mouth looking quite horrified at the though.

"Oh horror of horrors" Carly muttered "I hope it was just a phase"

Then she turned to Roxas smiling in that strange way again.

"So did Axel mention why he was at the airport"

Roxas shrugged unsure as to what the importance of the question was.

"He said he was picking his sister up"

"Kairi is home?" Sora questioned loudly his mouth still full whit food.

"Sora" His mum hissed "Don't speak whit your mouth full!"

"But Kairi is home! Kairi!" He protested.

Yuna smiled softly at him.

"Well that doesn't make it any less gross however" She said.

Sora pouted at them, which made them both burst out laughing. At first Sora pouted even more which gave Roxas some trouble not to join in, but after a while he joined them shortly followed by Roxas.

Maybe Roxas thought, maybe this will work out okay after all.

* * *

**AN: **Ever since I startrd reading KH fanfic's ad saw how much people experimented whit the characters family, I've wanted to make Yuna Sora's sister, in a way they just fit so well as siblings too me.

So I hope you'll like it, if you feel like it please reviwe I'd appriciate it, and if it's anything your wondering about please ask!


End file.
